matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Genev (Episode 5.2)
Mission 2: Genev Agent Gray: Mr. Kennedy, operatives in the field recently uncovered what may be an important clue: the name "Genev," probably one of Anome's current lieutenants. A search of our data records indicates that "Genev" was the name of a female Zion operative. You will question Zion operative Zion Selective Phage, known as a past associate of Genev, regarding Genev's current status. Zion Selective Phage: Hey! You can't just barge in here! Who do you think you are? The Machines? Huh! We may have a Truce, but that doesn't mean I have to give you classified information. What do you want? Genev? No, I haven't seen her for weeks. Why? Have you seen her? Do you know where she is? What do you want with her? *CENSORED* you, what's your business with Genev? If you've hurt her... Operator: That wasn't very informative, except that her disappearance corresponds roughly with Anome's break with Zion. Agent Gray: The Zionite's reluctance to share information is of no consequence, Mr. Kennedy. While you distracted them, we accessed their terminal and located Genev's email address. A computer at the indicated location will give you access to her messages. You will read them and locate information pertinent to her current status. Operator: Oh boy, nothing like reading through someone else's old mail. I bet we find some good dirt on this girl. Computer: ---------- Sent: Message 70 of 72 ---------- To: Acrab From: Genev Subject: Re: huh You pathetic worm. You'll be getting what's coming to you soon. Oh, very soon. ---------- Sent: Message 71 of 72 ---------- To: Bohrmann From: Genev Subject: Re: life Don't worry about me. You can't understand what it's like. As long as they keep my old body alive, I don't care-I can't jack out since I gained this power, but why would I want to? Hell, let my old shell die. I'm glad to be rid of it. This freedom, this power that I have now- Nothing else matters. I'll show you. ---------- Sent: Message 72 of 72 ---------- To: Cordoba From: Genev Subject: Re: Zion Selective Phage is worried Zion Selective Phage be damned. How insignificant that is to me now. Operator: Whoa. I think I'm going to start answering my email like that. Hacked Computer: ---------- Inbox: Message 1 of 1 ---------- From: Cordoba To: Genev Subject: Re: Zion Selective Phage is worried I don't understand. Zion Selective Phage just called and said that some Machinist jerk came around asking for you. What's going on? Does this have something to do with what you said about Niobe? Or... if it's anything to do with what happened last month, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I just want to know what you're okay. You sound different, and I don't know what you're talking about anymore. Where are you? Can we talk? Agent Gray: Of the information you retrieved, the reply to Bohrmann is of interest. Genev indicated that she would give Bohrmann a demonstration of her "power"; this indicates that Bohrmann may have seen her recently, or may see her soon. You are being routed to Bohrmann's known base of operation in the Matrix. Search the area for further information on Bohrmann or Genev. Operator: That's Bohrmann's hangout. Nothing on my screen. Operator: Anome's thugs! Take them out! Unlimit Reactor: We're Curiosity, and you're the Cat. Operator: Either this was a setup, or something already happened between Genev and Bohrmann. Agent Gray: We find it... unlikely that Anome would have constructed this as an elaborate ruse to trap you, Mr. Kennedy. On the other hand, it is probable that Genev has made contact with Sheraton already. Perhaps a more straightforward approach is called for. We have taken the liberty of sending Bohrmann an email on your behalf, asking about Genev. Proceed to the indicated computer and await their reply. Operator: I hope you have a spam blocker set up. I don't think I can take reading another message about a new way to impress my girlfriend. Computer: ---------- Inbox: Message 1 of 1 ---------- From: Bohrmann To: Cap0ne Subject: Re: A mutual concern I have no reason to trust you...but seeing as how I'm already hunted by code-dripping he-men, I suppose it's a moot point. Genev has changed. She's one of them now. The power she gained from Anome's vial has warped her mind... She doesn't even care that she can't jack out anymore, can't see or touch the real world again. I expected to meet her in our usual spot, in the middle of the warehouse area of Lemone, but she hasn't shown up yet. I wanted to see her one last time...but I'm afraid of what she's become. Agent Gray: This is useful intelligence, Mr. Kennedy. There may yet be a chance to intercept either Genev or her contact in Lemone at some point. Surveillance must be established. If Genev has been modified by a cheat code vial, she presents a significant threat to the Matrix, and must be terminated. NPCs Friendlies *Zion Selective Phage Enemies *Unlimit Reactor *''Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.2) Category:Episode 5.2 Missions